The Irelanders' Adventures of the Travels of the Young Marco Polo - Into the Jungle/Transcript
episode starts with the intro and ends with the title "The Irelanders' Adventures of the Travels of the Young Marco Polo - Into the Jungle. The map appears as a red symbol appears on the Indian jungle before it transfers into the real thing Niccolo Polo: The Indian jungle is a thriving mass of life. It's plants are so dense they're like a vass green fog in some areas that are so thick they even block out the sun. Luigi, Shi La, Fu Fu, Connor Lacey and the Irelanders appears, riding an elephant Marco Polo: Animals and insects are everywhere. Travelers are very alone with their thoughts as the noises are loud and contagious. Elephant: (trumpets) Marco Polo: Hey, I bet if we listen really hard, we can pick out all the different animal and insect sounds. Connor Lacey: Good idea, Marco. Chris Kratt: That way, you three can learn your creature facts. Martin Kratt: Then they can become Wild Kratt Kids. Let's listen. listens but Luigi's stomach grumbles Luigi Bellini: (sighs) Sorry. All this riding has been upsetting my stomach. And I'm really not comfortable at all. elephant rears up a bit and trumpets, startling the heroes Luigi Bellini: And the stumble on Geness' back.... (Geness trumpets again) is like sitting on a cactus. Raven Queen: Well, I have to agree with you on one thing, Luigi. I'm getting hungry. Shi La Won: Break time. heroes stop to rest and get some big fruit from the trees. Marco stood on the ledge, looking all around the jungle Marco Polo: Wow! This is amazing, isn't it? Fireman Sam: Yes, Marco, it is. Misty: (seeing the bugs much to her fear) Get away! Jimmy Z: What's wrong, Misty? Misty: It's these bugs! Ash Ketchum: Yeah, Misty has a fear of bugs, including bug-type Pokémon. Jimmy Z: Oh. I see. Brock: So you have to excuse her for that. Spud the Scarecrow: Misty's scared of bugs! Scaredy-cat, scaredy-cat. Jiminy Cricket: Spud, that's not very nice! Ash Ketchum: Misty can't help it. We understand that she has that fear and everyone's afraid of something so there's no need to tease her about it. Pikachu: Pika. Spud The Scarecrow: Alright. Sorry, Misty. Misty: It's okay, Spud. Norman Price: Let's get those fruit down from those trees so that we'II have something to eat. Violet Parr: Okay, Norman. Let's get picking. pick a fruit from a tree. Fu Fu flew up to get some berries high above Fu Fu: (chitters) Luigi Bellini: (grunts) uses his knee to open the fruit which let out a yellow smell Shi La Won: I think this is a jack fruit. (smells the smell and covers her nose) Ooh. I mean a stink fruit. Aviva Corcovado: Phew! You could say that again. Luigi Bellini: Yeah. It smells a little bit when it's riping.(chomps a piece) But I've heard it taste really good. Want some? Shi La Won: Um, yeah, no. Luigi Bellini: Anyone else? Irelanders: (holding their noses and gags) No thanks! Fu is eating a mango above them Shi La Won: Fu Fu, snack time. Fu Fu is in more of a mango mood. I think we're more in a mango mood too. Twilight Sparkle: True. I'd prefer mango over stink fruit any day. Fu strains to free the mango til it pops free and fell on the ground. A monkey grabs it and ran off with Fu Fu chasing him Shi La Won: That's right, Fu Fu. Show him who's boss. Mater: Dadgum. He sure is a feisty bat, isn't he? Dusty Crophopper: Yep. He sure is. Chris Kratt: Hopefully we get to observe Fu Fu sometime so that Aviva can make us Greater Asiatic yellow bat power discs. Martin Kratt: Yeah. That would be great for new creature powers. Aviva Corcovado: I'll see what I can do but for now, we need to help Marco find his father first and we're nearly to China now. Mewtwo: We'II be able to get Shi La home in no time. Maisie Lockwood: Yeah. Luigi Bellini: Nothing gets between Fu Fu and his appetite. (he eat some jack fruit) Shi La Won: Well, you would know. Lightning McQueen: She's right. Nothing gets between you or your appetite, either. Koki: Or Jimmy's. Jimmy Z: That's true. Fu is chasing the monkey through the jungle. He chitters and makes faces at the monkey, scaring it off. Fu Fu flew down and start eating the mango, unaware that something is coming closer towards him. Fu Fu look around then up as an Indian boy drop a basket on him, trapping him. Marco is looking at a tree and draws a picture of it in his diary Shi La Won: Fu Fu! Fu Fu? Fu Fu! This is bad, Marco. Really bad. Marco Polo: I think it looks pretty good. Shi La Won: No, not that. I mean something's happened to Fu Fu. James Jones: What do you mean by that, Shi La? Shi La Won: He's never gone this long. Marco Polo: Just lay some food around for him. They will bring him back for sure. they heard rustling in the jungle Fluttershy: What was that? Bob Parr/Mr Incredible: Well, whatever it is, we're ready for 'em. there's some slurping and singing as Baloo came out of the jungle with Mowgli, Shanti, Bagheera and King Louie, much to their surprise but delight Baloo (singing): Doo-bee doo-bee doo-bee dee-doo Well, it's a doo-bah-dee-do Yes, it's a doo-bah-dee-do I mean a doo-be doo-bee doo-be Doo-be doo-bee doo And with-- Connor Lacey: Baloo, Mowgli, Shanti, Bagheera, King Louie! Baloo: Well, now. Ha-ha. Good to see you again, Connor. Mowgli: It's been a long time since you help me defeat Shere Khan. Connor Lacey: It sure has, Mowgli. Twilight Sparkle: Are those Mowgli and his animal friends that you told me about, Connor? Connor Lacey: Yes, Twilight. They are. Twilight Sparkle: We're just so glad to meet you. Connor has told us all about you. I'm Twilight, and this is Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash and Rarity. Spike: I'm Spike. Martin Kratt: We're the Wild Kratts. I'm Martin Kratt. Chris Kratt: I'm his brother, Chris Kratt. Aviva Corcovado: I'm Aviva Corcovado. Koki: I'm Koki. Jimmy Z: I'm Jimmy Z. But you can call me Jimmy. Shanti: Nice to meet you. Bagheera: So, what brings back here to the jungle? Mewtwo: Well, we're passing through here on our way to China to find Marco's father, Niccolo Polo and get Shi La back home but her pet bat, Fu Fu is missing and didn't come back. King Louie: Oh, that's not crazy, cousin. Marco Polo: Why did you call us cousins? Chris Kratt: I think the reason why is because humans and orangutans share the same DNA and belong to the primate group. Luigi Bellini: We do? Chris Kratt: Yes. Look. (He uses his creature pod to show pictures of primates) As you can see, primates has the same features as humans like hands with five fingers on them. Lemurs, monkeys and apes belong in that family. Humans first appear on Earth when apes evolved into humans over time. Shi La Won: Wow. I never knew that. Martin Kratt: Well, now you do. But why does Louie live here? Orangutans don't live in India. King Louie: I only live here because well, I like it here. Martin Kratt: Hmm. Fair enough. Connor Lacey: Now, we better search for Fu Fu. Twilight Sparkle: He's right. Let's go. set off to find Fu Fu until nighttime falls Shi La Won: Fu Fu! Fu Fu! Luigi Bellini: Fu Fu! Fu Fu! Shi La Won: Fu Fu! Irelanders: Fu Fu! Shi La Won: Fu Fu! Luigi Bellini: Fu Fu! Fu Fu! Shi La Won: Fu Fu! Where could he be? Marco Polo: Relax, Shi La. We'II find him. Aviva Corcovado: I'm sure he can't have gone far. Dusty Crophopper: He's got to be around here somewhere. Marco Polo: The jungle sure is quiet all of a sudden. Luigi Bellini: You say that like it's a bad thing. All the buzzing, chirping and hooting is making me cuckoo. Bagheera: Hmm. I think it's because there's a predator stalking around here. Koki: Like dholes, tigers and panthers like you. Bagheera: Category:Connor Lacey Category:DavidBrennan99 Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Transcripts Category:The Irelanders' Adventure Series